The Rocket Conspiracy
by Jimleko
Summary: Colin Behrens hates to Rockets, and joins a paramilitary organization to combat them. At the same time, Megan Van Vliet becomes a new trainer, and starts on her quest to find Colin, after years of separation.


"_Team Rocket, an organization devoted to terrorizing the country using Pok__é__mon, has struck again. This time the organization has stolen a variety of fossils from the Pewter City Museum, and then fled, using various bird Pok__é__mon. The local police has claimed that the matter is beyond them in scope, since "the Rockets are a domestic terrorist group, and the only force with the jurisdiction to take them in are the military and police forces put in place by the Pok__é__mon League," according to police captain Robert Shaltz. The Pok__é__mon League have, at this time, refused to comment any. We'll keep you posted. This has been the Late Night Edition of PNN, with your host Lion Spritzer. Good night, everyone._"

Colin Behrens turned the TV off with the remote, and threw the remote against the wall in frustration. Turning his head sharply, he faced his partner Jonathan Tucker.

"Dammit, Johnny, when is the League going to act!? The Rockets have been terrorizing this country for three fucking years, and all the has done is sent out little dispatches of police forces to take in a few small time soldiers. Pisses me off..."

Jonathan nodded his head in agreement, and pulled out a pokéball, throwing it up and down like one would do with a ball while in idle thought.

"I agree with you, man. The Rockets kill innocent people with their Pokémon, and the few jobs we get to move against them are just to capture them, and turn them in to local police forces. It's not right..."

Colin grunted in agreement, and looked at the phone as it started to ring. He picked it up, and started the conversation.

"Hello, Hessic Mercenaries, this is Colin speaking, what can I do for you?...Oh, hello Professor, how goes the research?...Oh, good. What's the reason for your calling?...Yeah, I saw it. Johnny and I were talking about them right before you called...I see. Sounds like an interesting proposition...I assume there'll be a payment, right? We do have to eat, after all...oh, meals and boarding are provided? Interesting...I don't know about Johnny, but I'm definitely interested...Yeah, I'll be there. See you soon, Professor. Bye."

Jonathan looked at Colin, interested at the conversation.

"What was that?"

"Professor Oak called. He saw the news report on PNN, and he's decided to take an initiative against the Rockets. Johnny, he's setting up a paramilitary against the Rockets. Which goes directly against our constitution. As soldiers in the paramilitary, we'll be paid money, food, and board. It'll also give us a chance to finally fight back against the Rockets, and take our country back from the reign of terror that they have on us...what do you say?"

Jonathan spaced out in thought for a minute, and then developed a grin.

"Let's do it."

Megan Van Vliet awoke with a start, sweat running down her face, her face contorted in terror. Breathing heavily, she sat up, and pulled the blankets up against her chest.

"Calm down, Megan...it was only a dream...he's fine, the Rockets didn't kill him..." She muttered to herself as she climbed out of bed, shivering at the sudden shock of cold. She walked over to her door, and put on a bathrobe, so that her family couldn't see her body as she went into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

As she was eating her cereal, standing up, Megan's sister startled her from behind, causing Megan to lose the grip on her bathrobe, letting it fall open. Her sister only saw the top part, and giggled.

"Damn Megan, put on a bra once in a while,"

Megan blushed, and retorted back,closing her robe.

"Shut up!"

After she was finished, her sister spoke up again.

"Megan, you're so lucky...Mom and Dad are actually letting you go on your journey. I guess they don't think I'm responsible enough....whatever. Have fun with it, okay?"

Megan looked at her sister in pity, and smiled.

"Of course I will."

"So, you think you gonna find Colin while you're on your journey?"

"I sure hope so...oh shit!"

Megan glanced at the clock, and scrambled back to her room, muttering how she was going to be late to the lab. She changed out of her bathrobe, and put on a t-shirt and some jeans. Hurrying to pack, she finished it within 15 minutes. She threw her backpack onto her shoulder, and practically ran through the house, not noticing that she neglected to pack her pajamas.

As she ran through the streets of Pallet Town, she came to the stairs leading up to the lab, headed by Professor Oak, one of the senior members of the Pokémon League Research Council. She ran up the staircase, and got into the building, on time for her appointment, but out of breathe. She looked up, and saw the intimidating figure of the professor, and offered her apologies.

"I'm so sorry I was late, professor...I overslept, and had a bad dream, and..."

Oak cut her off at that.

"It's fine, Megan, you're perfectly on time. You know, you're lucky that you were even allowed on this trip, the number of new trainers have fallen dramatically this year compared to last year...I guess it's because of the Rockets," Oak sighed at this, and continued. "No matter, come over here, and select your Pokémon," Oak moved over to a large laboratory device, with five pokéballs on it, in little crevices around the device. "There are five choices this year, and they are as follows: Charmander, the fire Pokémon. Squirtle, the water Pokémon. Bulbasaur, the grass Pokémon. Eevee, the normal type Pokémon, who can evolve into 7 different types of Pokémon, depending on the conditions. Finally, we have Machop, the fighting Pokémon. Which shall you choose?"

Megan thought long and hard about it, weighing the pros and cons over each choice. Finally, she made her decision.

"I would like...Eevee, please."

Oak nodded, and handed Megan a pokéball. Megan caressed the ball for a few seconds, and then pressed the button, letting the Pokémon out , and a cute, small Eevee popped out, purring at Megan. Megan smiled. After the Pokémon and its Trainer made their introductions, Oak cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Megan...we still have to register you as a trainer. If you would step this way, please?" Oak headed over to a computer, and Megan followed. "Thank you...now, how old are you?"

"15 years of age."

Oak inputted the data, and smiled as he saw that the rest of the required data was auto filled by the town records. He submitted the data, and the computer made a dinging sound, indicating that the information was successfully processed.

"Thank you...that is all. Here is your pokédex, and your complimentary pokéballs. Here is a guide to Pokémon training. That should be all. Good luck on your journey, Trainer."

Megan nodded, and put the gear in her pack. Recalling Eevee, she walked out, and headed into the streets of Pallet Town, ready to start her journey into the unknown lands ahead.


End file.
